


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Series: RibCage [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: Lance and Shiro dance to 'their' song





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to someone so yay. And I love this song so why not write for it! Enjoy!

Lance hummed, typing at his computer. Working at home since he rather not have the hassle of getting up. Humming softly, kicking his feet slightly. Glancing at his phone a few times, waiting. Sighing softly and laid back against his chair. Looking up at the ceiling, it had stars. The wall as a galaxy, and the ceiling had glow in the dark stars since Shiro picked them out. Smiling at the sudden thought of the male. His carpet was a dark purple, another suggestion from Shiro. 

 

Hearing the floor creak behind him and chuckled. "Shiro, you suck at sneaking around." Hearing the male chuckle and lean against the chair, waiting. Clicking a new tab, typing in YouTube. Before playing 'their' song. Turning up the volume of his computer, glad he had goid speakers. 

 

Spinning his chair around, Shiro was wearing a grey flannel with a bark blue shirt. It looked cute on him. Grinning happily, Lance got up and instantly placed his arms around Shiro's neck. Pecking his lips as he felt the other's hands on his hips. Moving to the middle of the room, his bedroom was large. At least he didn't live in it alone. Hearing the song starting to play.

 

_~Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

 

Lance moving back a little, feeling himself being spun around. Shiro's arms held him proactively. 

 

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?~_

 

Lance rested his forehead against Shiro's, closing his eyes. Their bodies gently moving with each other, swaying to side and side. Lance's heart felt so light, like he could just be here forever with Shiro. Giggling when he stepped in Shiro's foot, they weren't the best dancers. Softly singing along with the song,  

_"Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you"_

 

Moving a hand to cup Shiro's face, his thumb brushing against the scars. He missed Shiro for so long, a year in war. Lance was so lucky to have Shiro home safe, even though there was an metal arm and scars to the addition. Lance gently kisses Shiro, feeling his hips being squeezed gently. Shiro had a pine smell, and fresh shaved crisp. Brushing his thumb against the nose scar. Nipping at the other's bottom lip before pulling away. Kissing his cheeks and then nose. Feeling Shiro softly chuckle before singing the next lyrics, 

_"Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too"_

 

Falling onto the bed, Lance held onto Shiro. His head resting against Shiro's neck. Their hands intertwining. Them giggling softly, just enjoying each other's warmth. Looking at each other's eyes, gentle touches. Shiro brushes his thumb against Lance's wet cheeks. He was crying, but smiling. Rolling over and gently kissed at Lance's cheeks, then to his lips. Pulling away after seconds, cupping his face.

Lance smiled, singing quietly.

_"For I can't help falling in love with you."_

Shiro rested his forehead on Lance's. Finishing the song,

_"For I can't help falling in love with you."_

 

The song ended, the two were mindlessly in love with each other. Letting the next song play but paid no attention. Shiro brushed at Lance's tears, even getting blurry vision. 

 

"Te Amo." Lance whispered with a light hiccup, rubbing his nose carefully with Shiro's. Smiling that his cheeks were sore

 

"あなた　を　あいして　います." The language that he was born with rolled off his tounge. Unable to contain his own happiness when Lance smiled. "I love you so much." Shiro whispered, feeling himself starting to cry. God, they were just romantic saps. Holding on to each other, whispering softly words of love into each other's ears.

 

\---

**Extra:**

 

Shiro sighed softly, putting his hair back with a few bobby pins. Feeling the cooling charcoal mask being applied to his face, Lance was gently biting onto his own tounge, concentrated. It was cute. Feeling it being applied close to his eyes. Lance always said he wanted Shiro's eye sharp since eyeliner was 'easier'. Feeling Lance finish, taking the brush.

 

Applying the mask to Lance, kissing carefully where ever the mask wasn't applied to yet. 

 

_"I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: I love you for both Shiro and Lance


End file.
